


Tutoring: Lesson Three

by phoenixjustice



Series: Tutoring [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Arcobaleno watch Arc, sometime after chapter 370, with spoilers for up to chapter 370.</p><p>"Tsuna. One more thing..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutoring: Lesson Three

 

: :: : 

His time was about up. 

"Tsuna. One more thing..." 

Tsuna looks up at the man from his sitting position on the ground and his eyes widen in shock as the man's lips descend over his own, letting out a small noise in his throat. 

The others could only look on in shock as well, eyes bugging out of their heads. He pulls back, letting a small smile grace his lips. 

"Not bad. But you could still use a little tutoring..." 

"Ehh?" 

He leaps away. 

Tsuna looks at the area where he took off at, a finger to his lips, eyes thoughtful. 

: :: : 

A/N: Just a small R27 piece that was leaping at me from the moment I read the end of chapter 369. Cause, I mean-HOLY CRAP! Adult!Reborn is amazing and epic and sexy and omg 370 was just blatant R27 to me, and it was amazing. I already had an idea for a multi-parter R27 and those two chapters of the manga just made me want to write it that much sooner. 

I hope you enjoyed this! 

Let me know what you thought! 

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
